


“Some ideas are destrucive, some are constructive. Some ideas can arrive in the form of a dream”

by KnightFelicis



Series: Destiel Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightFelicis/pseuds/KnightFelicis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been having the same recurrent nightmare about Cas for a while, but this time something was different.<br/>Something was different while he dreamt, and something was different when he woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Some ideas are destrucive, some are constructive. Some ideas can arrive in the form of a dream”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fanfiction ever, I hope you like it and feel free to leave any comments, though please don't be rude.  
> The title is the quote that inspired me, it's from Twin Peaks.  
> I apologize for any typos.

It had been what? Six months since Dean had last dreamed? No scratch that, eight… He had managed sometimes to get a good night sleep in between nightmares but pleasant dreams only came for a night and then dissipated, almost the same way Cas did. 

He had dreamed of Cas this time, not the usual nightmare in which he stood in an open field just like back in the apocalypse and instead of exploding he’d just look at Dean, the way he always looked at him, paying attention to his every detail, and suddenly he'd turn and walk away and disappear in the distance and Dean would try to follow him and call his name of just make him stay but he couldn’t. No, this' not the worst nightmare of them all, he knew this, but this was the most frequent and the one that kept him from sleeping. Not even the ones in which Castiel died compared to this one, to the hole of realization it left in Dean’s head as he woke up soaked in sweat and with a sore throat. 

This time something had changed. It started out the same way. A field and he’d look up to the blue sky and something told him Sam was fine, and then he’d look ahead and out of nowhere he’d see the angel in his old trenchcoat and suddenly he’d smile like always and he’d wave signalling for him to come closer. The angel would stare at him amused by the small human calling for him his hands in the trenchcoat’s pockets.

At this point the dream shifted. 

Suddenly, the angel looked up and stared for a while at the sudden gray sky and then he’d look at Dean and began to walk. Not away but towards him, and he’d smile as he started to walk faster and faster and the sky seemed to clear up with every step he took and Dean couldn't help but save in his mind the way the angel would suddenly take his hand out of the trenchcoat’s pockets and start to run towards none other than him and he’d feel a rush of emotions, he’d feel his stomach filling with butterflies and anticipation. He felt happy. 

Dean was running, at least that’s what it felt like, even though it didn't seem to be helping at all. Suddenly he was yelling the only word that came to mind 'Cas' he heard his voice, rough and excited, 'Cas' he yelled again and his arms were wide open for the arriving angel and closed up around him bringing his body up close.

There were some things missing, Dean realized once awake, his friend’s warmth, his smell, textures, but it was him, his angel. By the impact they had fallen down, Dean beneath the angel.

The surroundings had changed they were in his Car, in the backseat but Dean was still holding his friend close, he could see his messy hair and feel it as well, his hand pulling the angel’s face against his shoulder as he hid his face in the angel’s. His other hand in Cas’ back. 

Cas held him tight, almost as if he’d found a way to make them one, something Dean felt embarrassed to think. ‘Dean’ said Cas with relief in his voice as they both let go just enough to look at each other’s eyes… 

Dean woke up then, smiling and looking rather confused at the empty side in his bed, feeling like something was missing, and sitting up abruptly looking around his room finding a thing that probably wasn’t there in the first place. 

He looked at the clock in his nightstand, it was 10 am, Sam was probably already up. Dean stood up and pulled his dead-man’s robe over his shoulders, he was wearing boxers and a white tee and as he pushed himself out of his room to get some coffee and breakfast he found himself thinking about the dream, unconsciously smiling. He was thankful he had waken up then, he now had this memory, this dream, he didn't trust himself not to screw it with some fucked up fear of his.

He had come to accept his affection for the angel in a weird way, he was not entirely sure what it was and he refused to accept it but the idea had crawled up in his mind and certainly no longer bothered him, he hadn't told Sam about it though, or Cas for the matter. This was his secret. 

‘Dean’ said a very distinctive voice and he felt his heartbeats rise by the second making him stop. 

‘Cas’ he muttered, his voice equally scared and surprised and his hands quickly securing the robe. Had he heard him dream about him? Had he called for him? ‘What’re you doing here?’

‘I was around’ said the angel looking rather disappointed at Dean’s response.

‘And?’ said Dean still standing in the kitchen’s doorway. 

‘And what, Dean?’ he asked rather confused.

‘Are you okay? How’s your grace?’ said Dean rather annoyed by the question.

‘I’m fine, my grace is fine, I’m still healing’

‘Good’

The room fell silent and Dean felt ashamed to have been staring at the angel so he started gazing around aimlessly.

‘Coffee?’ said Cas and Dean looked up at him then at the coffee pot.

‘Yeah, right’ he said walking as Cas pulled a coffee mug out and filled it with coffee then handling it to Dean.

‘Cas I… ‘ Dean started making up his mind.

‘Yes, Dean?’

‘I’m happy you’re here, man’ 

Cas smiled and after a long silence Cas spoke again.

‘I have been thinking lately and I’d like to go home’ said the angel almost as a warning and Dean felt it again, that hollowness in his chest, his nightmare poisoning his dream. 

‘Oh’ said Dean taking a sip of his coffee, suddenly wanting to avoid the subject at all costs ‘Have you seen Sam?’

‘Yes, he said he wanted to excersice’ said Cas ‘I asked him if you woudln’t go with him but he laughed’ 

Dean smiled.

‘So, how long you leaving this time?’ said Dean. If he couldn't make him stay at least he could know when he’d come back. If he wanted to come back.

'As I said I was thinking in staying home for once’ 

To this Dean’s heart stopped. Staying. He had said staying. 

‘Thought Heaven was closed territory for you’ 

‘Wasn’t thinking about Heaven Dean’ said Cas which made Dean confused ‘I was wondering if I could stay here’ added the angel ‘With you’

Dean couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. Cas was asking him to stay, here, with them, with him. 

Now it made sense, Sam never exercised outside of the bunker they had a freaking gym, he wanted to give Dean privacy.

‘Dean’ said Cas making him realize he had been staring at nothing for a while and had placed his cup on the kitchen table making Cas worry ‘Dean if you don’t want me here, that’s okay, I can find another place to stay’ he said immediately pushing Dean out of his own head.

‘What? No! I mean, do you want to stay?’ 

It took him a moment to realize how much he needed to hear him say it out loud, a confirmation, something other than just his head making up stuff.

‘Yes’ said the angel staring at him confused.

‘Then stay’ said Dean almost too quickly.

‘Dean you don’t have to take pity on me I can go somewhere else’ said Cas annoyed turning his back on him and starting to walk. It never ocurred to him the angel needed confirmation as well. 

‘No, Cas!’ he called and rushed over to stand on his way ‘I want you here’ he said in a whisper, staring directly into his eyes. ‘I need you here’ he said ‘God, I need you here’ he repeated.

The angel looked at him with confusion at first, but then Dean moved closer and slowly raised his hand up to the angel’s shoulder, it was odd, Dean felt odd, so he moved his hand closer to the man’s neck… Nope. Awkward. So from his neck he moved his hand slowly, carefully to the other man’s face, their eyes still locked on each other. Cas was now smiling. 

Dean pulled the angels face closer to his, and pressed their foreheads together closing his eyes and feeling as Cas’ hand touched his face tentatively. 

‘I need you’ said Dean suddenly his eyes still closed both of his hands holding the angel’s face ‘I just need you here, with me’

Cas moved his hand to his side, caressing through the now open robe over his shirt, the hand that previously held Dean’s face was now on the back of his head.

‘I need you too’


End file.
